disney1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra
The Hydra is a large, female dragon/serpent-like multi-headed monster appearing in Disney's 1997 feature film, Hercules. In the film, Hades summons the Hydra to try to destroy Hercules, though Hercules manages to defeat her, earning him fame and adoration from the people of Thebes. The Hydra starts out with only one head, but any time one of her heads is cut off, three more heads replace it. Background Physical Description The Hydra is a massive dragon-like serpentine monster that is taller and has 30 more heads than Cerberus, with dark purple skin. Her body is rather bulky and she has two four-clawed forelimbs, but no hind limbs. She has a long, thin tail and each time one of her snake heads gets cut off, three more grow to replace it. Her twenty-nine number of heads can apparently grow exponentially in Hercules, though in Kingdom Hearts II, her maximum is seven. All of the Hydra’s heads are identical to each other, each sporting the same long, serpentine neck, short pushed-in snout with a prominent underbite, large mouth filled with white fangs, orange eyes with slit pupils, and spikes lining the top of their heads down the length of their necks. When after one of the Hydra's heads is cut off, she spews green blood. In the international releases, however, this is desensitized to be purple smoke instead, though it remains green blood for the initial cutscene. The Hydra's name references the Lernaean Hydra, a serpent-like water monster of Greek mythology. She originally had nine heads or six that would replace each other in the same manner as the Hydra in Hercules, like the film was killed by Hercules as one part of his Second Twelve Labors after he kills his greatest labor: The Nemean Lion. Unlike the film, the Lernaean Hydra lives in the water. Appearances ''Hercules The Hydra is the first obstacle sent by Hades to kill Hercules. She is trapped under a boulder until Hercules unknowingly releases her in rescuing two boys from under the same boulder who turn out to be none other than Pain and Panic (Hades' henchmen) in disguise. The two thank Hercules before running off to Hades and leaving the hero to feel a false sense of accomplishment, oblivious to what consequences would come of his actions. The Hydra surprises Hercules by approaching him from the back out of her cave, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks his sword back. Hercules defenestrates the beast by hurling a boulder into her mouth, but she only crushes it into stones and laughs. When the monster next strikes, Hercules holds her mouth open and slams her head into the ground, giving him time to grab his sword. However, the Hydra wraps her fork tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Hercules cuts her head off with his sword from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Hades expects to happen "It's only half-time." The Hydra sprouts three more heads. She chases down Hercules and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Pegasus then lifts the hero off the ground and Hercules fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow back. she is not until he is pressed against a rocky cliff that Hercules sees any chance of victory. He punches the cliff and creates a rock slide, finally killing the Hydra and putting him in a new light before the people of Thebes, who quickly start him on his road to fame and fortune (Zero to Hero). Hercules (TV series) |The Hydra as seen in Hercules (Tv series) at Hercules and The Long Nightmare. The Hydra only made five minor appearance in the series. In the episode "Hercules and the Parents Weekend" The Hydra appears as a baby during Echidna song "What's a Mother To Do?" with the rest of her monstrous children. In ''Hercules and the Long Nightmare, Morpheus the god of sleep younger brother Phantasos really wanted his brother's job and centuries later is still jealous. In an effort to make Morpheus look bad, he spreads his own blanket of nightmares over the world and frame him, causing Hercules and Phil and the rest people of Greece to have bad dreams.,Hercules bad dream was facing The Hydra with three heads Hercules confronts it rather than running away, and she turns into three faces of Phantasos after she swallows and burps him just like in the film who was force to come to reality but Hercules tricks and ties The Hydra, grabs her tail spins her around and throw her into pit until she turns into her father Typhon. In''Hercules and the Arabian Night, Hades thinks about where he can put the Hydra when he meets Jafar for the first time. We can see also a little figure of the Hydra and The Centaur Nessus in this sequence. InHercules and The Gorgon'' The Hydra along with other monsters including Cyclops, Medusa, Minotaur, Harpy and Greyon. are seen in The Underworld where there invited to Pain and Panic at The Orientation. In''Hercules and The First Day of School'' The Hydra was seen in the museum at the beginning where the statue of Hercules was holding the head when Bob The Narrator says hundred headed Hydra. ''House of Mouse The Hydra appears briefly in the Philoctetes' Hero-Training Program advertisement with Donald Duck at the end of the episode "Salute To Sport" Kingdom Hearts II The Hydra appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a boss at Olympus Coliseum. Sora must battle with the help of Megara, Phil and Pegasus to defeat her. The Hydra most likely appears and returns in Kingdom Hearts III and The Hydra Cup. Hades sent the Hydra to destroy the Olympus Coliseum and kill Hercules. Hercules had to fight her in the Coliseum and believed he had knock her out. However, she was in fact playing dead and started succeeded to destroy the Coliseum. Sora, Doanld, Goofy, and Pegasus then fought her with his friends and beheaded her until she could no longer grow heads. However, the aftermath of the battle was rather unfavorable—the Coliseum was destroyed and Hercules lost his hero's glow, making him later fall prey to the plans of Hades. Trivia *The Hydra is based on the Greek Mythogical monster: Hydra. *The Hydra is rendered in CGI, unlike the rest of the movie which is in hand-drawn animation. This was done as it would have been incredibly difficult to draw each head individually. *While in mythology the Hydra grew two heads for every one cut off, but in the film it grows three. *In the video game however, the Hydra caps off at seven heads: the first time it grows back three heads, then grows two heads until it reaches seven, then only grows back one head from then on. *The Hydra is one of the rare examples of visible blood and gore in a Disney film, as its green blood is visibly spilling every time its heads are cut off. *According to the mythology, the only way to kill the Hydra from growing new heads is to slice each heads and then use a fire torch to burn the stumps and stop it growing new heads. *The reason Sora didn't have the same trouble Hercules did in the film may have to do with him slicing off her heads with a Keyblade instead of a simple sword. A Keyblade has mystic powers beyond one world and it would make some bit of sense. *The Hydra is one of a second Twelve Labours of Hercules after The Nemean Lion. *Strangely, while the Hydra starts out with only a single head in the film, she is seen as a baby in the TV series, before the events of the film, already with three heads. Gallery 350px-Hydra_KHII.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Bosses Category:Titans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Daughters Category:Giants Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Villainess Category:House of Mouse Characters